Safe
by anxiouslatina
Summary: What if Parrish felt Lydia's brief death at the animal clinic? After all, they are connected. Set in5x16 after Scott and Stiles take Lydia to the animal clinic.


_**This is my first fic ever, so of course I had to make it a Marrish one. I got the idea for the story after watching the new episode and was anxious to type it all. Please go easy on me, it's been a while since I wrote a story. I hope you all enjoy it anyways! :)**_

* * *

Jordan was worried sick.  
He had wanted to ride with Scott and Stiles to ensure that Lydia was okay, but they said they could handle it. He trusted them of course but he was still worried. He checked on the rest of the pack to make sure they were okay before getting into his car and driving back to his apartment.  
Lydia was on his mind the whole ride home. _Please be okay. Please be okay._ He tapped his thumbs on his steering wheel, his nerves getting the better of him.

He recalled back to the events that occurred at Eichen, still not sure how they all got out of there in one piece. His memories were a bit of a blur; only remembering holding Lydia tightly in his arms, and feeling the explosion around him. How was he able to deflect her scream? How did he know to even hug her in the first place? He didn't know the answers but that was a topic for another day. Lydia was the only thing he wanted to focus on tonight.

He suddenly felt his stomach twist into a knot, and he gripped the steering wheel tightly. _Somethings not right._ A sense of dread washed over him and he felt like the world around him was moving in slow motion. _No, no, no, no._ "Lydia..." He said shakily.

He scrambled to grab his phone from the passenger seat and struggled to call Scott with his shaking fingers. He was breathing hard and was growing more and more impatient as the phone rang. "Dammit Scott, pick up the phone!" His heart dropped when it went to his voicemail. "Oh God..."  
A million thoughts were running through his head and he had to pull over to the side of the road so he wouldn't crash.

He was about to call Scott again when he felt himself grow calm. The world was moving at a normal pace once again and the knots in his stomach were no longer there.  
He took a few deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair. _What the hell?_ He was no longer panicking but he still needed to know if Lydia was alright. He texted Scott, his fingers still shaking. _How's Lydia doing?_ Sent at 11:33 He had to believe she was fine... He had to. He put his car in drive again and continued driving home.

He checked his phone for the fourth time and still there was no reply. _She's fine. She's okay._ He thought, trying to put his mind at ease. He finally got to his apartment and went straight to his couch, fatigue finally catching up to him. His body ached and he was still covered in soot. He propped his elbows onto his knees and held his head in hands, feeling utterly helpless. He closed his eyes and sighed. His phone rang suddenly, causing him to jump. He quickly grabbed it and saw it was Scott. His heart started pounding quickly.

"Scott! Is she...-" "She's okay. Lydia's gonna be okay." He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, and smiled. "Thank God. How is she holding up?"  
"Pretty good. She left with her mom and she should be home now...It was almost a close call." His heart skipped a beat.  
"What do you mean?" Scott paused, and his voice softened "She... She was gone for almost two minutes. We didn't know if... if she would make it." Jordan let out a gasp and his eyes widened. It all made sense now; the sense of dread that washed over him in the car, time slowing down, the knots in his stomach. He had sensed her death. "I knew something was wrong, I felt it. I don't know how but I did." "That why you called. Wow, you guys really do have a supernatural connection." "I... I guess we do. I'm just glad she's alive and safe."  
"Me too... me too." "Well I'll let you go; I know you must be tired after what's happened today." "You must be tired too. I'll see you later, man." "See ya."

"Oh, and Parrish?"  
"... Yeah?"  
"Thanks for saving our asses tonight." He chuckled. "You don't have to thank me. Goodnight Scott." "Good night." He set his phone down and smiled while shaking his head. _Lydia's okay. She's safe._

He wanted to see her so badly. He wanted to check for himself that she was doing okay, but he knew she needed to rest. She'd been through too much.  
He got out his phone and texted her. _I hope you're doing okay. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call._ He finally got into the shower and got ready for bed, and let exhaustion take over him.

* * *

Lydia slowly opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was finally home, finally out of that hell hole. She was thankful to see the sunlight peak through her blinds after being locked in that dark cement room. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand and was shocked to see that it was almost three in the afternoon. _Wow, I haven't slept in this late in a while,_ she thought _._

She saw a water bottle and a banana sitting there as well, knowing it was her mom's doing. _She probably checked on me a good ten times_.  
She carefully sat up, and winced when she felt how sore her muscles were. She felt her head, and was surprised at how much it had healed since last night. The hole had closed up but it was still tender and soft. The mistletoe unfortunately didn't help the migraine she was feeling now. She couldn't complain though, not when she almost died last night.

 _But I_ did _die. I almost didn't make it._

She closed her eyes and remembered seeing Stiles hover over her with tears in his eyes. She remembered seeing Scott, Deaton, and her mom all with a look of relief and joy on their faces when she came back to life. And yet, there was someone else she had wanted to see.

She checked her phone and felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw his text. She smiled to herself and quickly replied. _Do you mind coming over for a bit?_  
She wanted to see him and thank him for everything, and make sure he was okay, more than anything. She bit her lip, feeling a bit nervous. _Maybe I should have said something else._ He texted back right away. _I'll be there soon._ She smiled and made her way into the shower, anxious to wash away any trace from that horrible place. When she felt she was finally clean, she threw on a set of pajamas and brushed through the knots in her hair, careful of the tender spot in her head. She sat back in bed, still feeling tired, but content to finally be back home.

Her mom knocked on the door and came into the room, walking over to Lydia's bed and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She was relieved to see her daughter finally awake. "Good morning sweetheart." "More like afternoon." Natalie smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" "I'm okay, I just have a migraine." Natalie stood up, and said, "I'll go grab you some Advil. Do you need anything el-".

At that moment, both of them heard a knock on the front door. Lydia smiled and Natalie looked at her with a confused face. "Who's here?" "Parrish. I told him to come." A look of understanding passed between them and Natalie left the room to open the front door, smiling when she saw Parish. He looked completely healed from last night, and was wearing casual clothes, which wasn't something she was used to.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Martin. Um, Lydia invited me over, may I-" "Her room is upstairs, first door on the right." He was taken aback but quickly nodded. "Oh, um...thank you." She nodded at him and watched him go upstairs, smiling at how nervous he seemed. Parrish took a deep breath before knocking on her door, worried about what he might see once he entered the room. "Lydia, it's me." "Come in."

He opened the door and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She's was sitting on her bed, looking like her regular, beautiful self. He smiled big and walked over to her bed, wanting to scoop her up in his arms and never let go. "You're okay." He breathes. She smiles at him and nods, glad to see that he was okay too.

She started removing the covers from herself so she could get up, wincing in the process. He quickly reacts, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Stay in bed, your body needs rest." She shakes her head. "I'm fine, just a bit sore." He looks at her with concern, causing her to playfully roll her eyes. "Really, I'm fine. I was able to take a shower on my own. I'm good." He sighs but nods his head, reaching out his hand to help her get up. She takes it and slowly stands, discomfort evident on her face. "See? I'm good." He still looks at her with concern, but gives her a grin. She could be so stubborn; but that's what he loved about her.

Before he could say anything, Lydia wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest, sighing in content. He's shocked for a second, but wasted no time in hugging her back, careful to not hug her so tightly. He closes his eyes and sighs with relief, a rush of emotions hitting him all at once.  
"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you there." She steps out of his grasp slightly to look up at him, confusion on her face. "Did Scott tell you what happened?" He nods. "I knew something had happened before he had told me, he just confirmed it." "How did you know?"  
"I kinda just... Felt it. I was driving to my apartment when I suddenly couldn't breathe right. Time seemed to stop and I knew something was wrong. I started to panic and I called Scott. When he didn't answer, I thought..." His eyes clouded over and he looked at the floor, the fear from last night hitting him all over again.

She gently cupped his check in her hand and traced her thumb over his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. "And then time just... Went back to normal. I was able to breathe normally again." She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth.  
 _How was this even possible?_ She thought.

"You sensed my... death. And then when I came back to life again." She thought only banshees could sense death. "I guess that means our supernatural connection is more entwined than we thought." She said. He chuckled and gently stoked her cheek. "I guess so. I'm just glad you're here, alive and well."  
"That's thanks to you. You saved me back there... you saved us all." He smiled and shrugged. "I just did what anyone would do." "Not everyone is a hellhound, Jordan. Give yourself some credit. You deserve it."He chuckled. "I guess you're right. But enough about me, miss badass banshee." She laughed.  
"I guess I was pretty badass huh? We both were."

She was so thankful for Jordan. No words could describe how thankful she was for his kindness and companionship he'd shown her this past year. She felt safe with him, and finally happy. She gently held his face in her hands and looked into his green eyes. Jordan felt his face heat up and he smiled shyly, hoping she wouldn't notice how red his checks were getting. She noticed of course, and giggled. She loved how flustered she made him.  
"Thank you Jordan… for everything. I mean it."

Jordan brought her closer to him, still trying to be as gentle as possible. He bent down so that his forehead rested against hers, and closed his eyes.  
"I won't stop fighting for you, Lydia. I hope you know that." "I do." She breathed. They both wanted to say so much more, but they stood there in silence, content to be in each others arms. After a few moments, Lydia steps out of his embrace and gets back into her bed, scooting over farther into her bed to make space for Jordan. She removes half of the covers and pats the empty spot next to her, smiling shyly. He grins and removes his shoes, feeling a bit shy himself.

He gets into the bed and lies on his side, and Lydia does the same. She presses her back into his chest and he instinctively wraps his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. She sighs and feels her eyes grow heavy once more. "Please don't go." She whispers sleepily. He tightens his grip and kisses her hair, closing his eyes as he feels her back rise and fall against his chest.

"There's no place I'd rather be." She smiles and closes her eyes, and they both fall asleep, feeling happier than they'd ever been.


End file.
